A daydream
by aprilrain429
Summary: Bella is going through a divorce. She reunites with an old friend and finds Edward. I don't know what more to say I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

One would think that after three years of not seeing my best friend that I would be jazzed to see her. However the circumstances that led to this meeting are not that great. I had been debating over that past few months of whether or not I should fly out to so see my best friend, Alice.

"Get your ass in here woman!" My husband Jacob yelled from the kitchen.

_Ugh! I have to put with his drunken ass again_ I thought as I was dragged out of my thinking to deal with him.

"What do you want now, Jacob?" I asked, with my arms crossed over my chest and giving him an annoyed look.

"I'm hungry and you're being a bitch. You just keep staring out the damn window like a fucking catatonic person."

My mouth fell open in honest surprise. I honestly had no idea he could use medical terms while drunk. I didn't even know that he knew what "catatonic" meant let alone be able to use it in sentence. So being the good wife I am I just stare at him blankly as if he just stated the obvious.

"Hello Bella I'm talking and you're doing that shit again. I swear you do this shit just to piss me off. I know you were friends with that stupid motherfucker, but damnit you are my wife and you will not even think about cheating on me. Do you understand me, Isabella?"

Of course when he mentioned my friend my thoughts went to him. Mike Newton. He was a guy I had meant at the gym. His wife, Jessica, and I would go to the spa together after all three of us worked out. In that moment I don't know what happened but I decided I wasn't going to take it anymore. I let him have a piece of my mind.

"Jake you stupid drunk, Mike is married and I hang out with both of them. If you would pay attention you would know that. But no you don't pay attention. You're too busy ignoring everything about me and the things I do to keep you happy. I make sure that you have to do nothing when you come home other than shower your dirty stinky ass. I clean your house, cook for you, do your laundry, and make sure that your bills for both you and your garage are taken care off. I purposely do not buy things for me so that you have more money to buy alcohol. I'm sick of your shit. I need somebody to pay attention to me sometimes too you know." I stopped to take a breath and he interrupted me.

"You're supposed to do that you're my WIFE! The wife makes sure the house is in perfect working order, and you serve me whatever I want. You are so selfish. All you think about is yourself. You think that your so perfect, but your not you're a stupid selfish bitch. That's why you take care of the money for the garage so you can teach yourself simple math."

Simple math? All this was over simple math? I'm the one that has a college degree. Once again my mouth got the better of me

"Are you fucking serious? Math. You didn't even go to college and you dropped out of high school. First you insult my integrity by assuming I cheat on you then you insult my intelligence. You asked me to handle the money of that god forbidden garage. You asked me because your dumbass employee friends are don't know shit. They are just like you always drunk or high. Pathetic losers. All five of you act like your hot shit, but your nothing. You wouldn't even know it if I fixed the books and stole from you."

His jaw dropped and with that I was gone.

*~*

Almost completely heart broken I left. I drove to the real friends I had in this city. Mike and Jessica's. I left in such a hurry that all I could grab was my purse and my keys. I only grabbed that because it was right by the door. I didn't even have shoes on. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon when I left my house and my husband. The middle of the freaking day and he was drunk off his ass.

As I drove to Mike and Jessica's I thought about the day I first met the Newtons. I met Mike first at the gym. I started working out to, of course, make my husband happy. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't fit. He wanted me to look at though I were eighteen again. Tone firm and perfect. I thought I looked okay, but over the years he thought I looked decreasingly worse. I'm 25 years old and have never been overweight or pathetically weak. I wasn't as strong as my husband, but I didn't embarrass him when it came to moving and picking things up in front of his friends.

Jacob thought that I could be improved upon, and he was right. I look amazing now and he hates it. Now that I've got a more than decent body and high self esteem and confidence guys everywhere notice. At first I thought that Jake would be proud to show me off, but he got too jealous and would never let me out of the house. I could only go to the gym and the grocery store unless Jake was with me.

Mike noticed and we talked for about month before I met his wife. We never did anything more than talk as friends. I may not love my husband as I should, but I was scared to death to cheat on him. When Mike finally decided to introduce me to his wife I couldn't understand why he waited so long. She was good-looking girl. She didn't look like she belonged on the cover of a magazine, but she wasn't. She looked like the pretty girl next door. Only after I met her I realized she was so insecure that it was aggravating. She didn't like me at first. She thought I was sleeping with Mike. Turns out Mike had been bugging her about meeting me and she never would agree. After about a month she realized I wanted nothing more than friendship and in return her confidence grew and her insecurities diminished. She began coming to the gym with us and we became really good friends.

In a way I envied their relationship. They were both so in love with one another it was unreal. I had barely even liked my husband now days. I knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Somewhere along the line I had started to cry.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Jessica looked at me top to bottom and her welcoming smile fell as she stepped aside and let me in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessica, I think I'm going to need a place to stay for a couple of days."

She looked at me with her eyes bugging out of her skull. I had told her that my relationship with my husband wasn't great, but I didn't go into details and now I think it was time for it.

"Of course you can stay here. I'll call Mike and tell him to bring home dinner and wine. What happened?"

"Well it's a long story and you and Mike are big part of it." With that I began telling her everything. Starting at just before I started going to the gym. At certain points in my story she would get confused or upset but I just kept on going. By the end of the story she was half smiling and sympathetic.

"Jessica, I just told you that my marriage is over and you're smiling?"

"Don't get mad, but I'm a little flattered."

_Huh?_

"Um… you're flattered because…I'm going to get divorced?"

"No silly. I'm flattered because while Mike is good looking, he's no model, and Jake thinks that someone as beautiful as you would go after my husband."

"Oh my god Jessica shut up. I'm not beautiful and I would never cheat on my husband, especially with Mike. No offense but that would never happen and it has nothing to do with his looks."

Jessica wore the biggest smile as she called Mike at work and told him about me staying there. She always seemed to know what to say to make me smile. She was the one would could find some sort of humor in the darkest of places.

After Mike got home with Chinese and wine. We ate and drink every bit of alcohol that was in that house. By the end of the night I was drunk enough to not feel so bad. I went to the guest bedroom for the night and couldn't go to sleep at all.

I thought about what I would tomorrow. I knew that I was not going back to Jake, but I couldn't stay here. I had enough money in a separate account that would keep me until I could find a job. But I knew that I didn't want to stay here in Washington. While I loved it here and called it my home, I couldn't stand to be this close to Jacob if we were really getting divorced. So I dug my phone out of my purse and called my friend Alice.

"Hello?"

"Uh hello? Is this Alice Brandon?" Wow I'm drunker that I thought. I hope I have the right number.

"Yes it is. Who is this and why would you call me at such a late hour?"

"Oh thank god. Alice it's me Bella…"

"BELLA? Oh my god Bella Swan why are you calling now? You should have called a long time ago. I can't believe you waited this long to call me. How are you? You better be planning on coming out here to visit me. I haven't seen you in three years and I haven't talk to you in a month. You better have a good explanation."

_I forgot how excited she can be._

"Alice, first of calm down. I'm drunk and hey you know that is not my last name anymore I didn't understand half of what you said…"

"Why are you drinking? Is something going on? You never call me enough. You know what? I come out there are you busy next week?"

"Alice Brandon shut up and let me talk you over excited short person. So I just left my husband, Jake. You remember him don't you? And I miss you terribly. I was calling to ask if you wouldn't mind a houseguest for a week or so? I need to get away from Forks for a little while. I honestly don't think I can live here anymore. So I need an escape."

"Bella, What happened? Of course you can stay here. You can move here for all I care. I miss having you around. We used to have so much fun together. But you are drunk so how about you call me again in the morning and we hash out a plan?"

"Okay. Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are the best friend I have ever had, and that's not the alcohol talking."

"I know, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

After snapped my phone closed I went back to the bed and tried to find a way to tell Mike and Jessica I was leaving for a while. I thought I would take the next flight out of here to Chicago and stay with Alice. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and I sure as don't want to see Jake again. I, however, do need shoes.

~*~

"Good morning guys!" I couldn't believe after a night of drinking I could be so excited.

"Good morning Bella." Mike and Jessica said in unison sounding half dead and severely hung over.

"Why are you so happy this morning, Bella? You drank more us last night." Mike said while Jessica sat down at the table and rested her forehead on it.

"Well I am a bit hung over, but I'm excited because I'm taking a trip. I really appreciate the both of you letting me stay here last night, but I can't stay here forever and I'm not going back to Jake, so I'm going to visit a friend of mine in Chicago."

"What? Seriously? Why?" Jessica's head popped up looking like she was about to cry.

"Because. I have an appointment at one to go visit a lawyer about a divorce. In just a little bit I'm going back over to my house to get some things, then I want to stay away from Jacob Black."

"Oh uh how long are you going to be gone for?"

"I don't know, but I'll call you know keep in touch and what not. I don't know when I'm leaving yet so would you mind if a stayed another night or two?"

"No of course not Bella. Do what you got to do. We'll miss you though." Mike said. Looking a little upset.

After we finished our coffee Jessica and I took Mike's truck over to my house. There were no cars in the driveway so we made our way in. We quiet as we worked to put all my clothes, shoes, and toiletries in garbage bags. I don't think we said more than three words and within and hour and a half Mike's truck was full and I had another hour before my appointment with the lawyer. Once we got back to Jessica's house I had just enough time to take a shower and leave to go to the lawyer's office.

Once at the lawyer's office it was short sweet and to the point. I told the lawyer I wanted the divorce to be final as quickly as possible and that was all that mattered. I told him I was planning on going out of town for a while and gave him my cell and Alice's address if he needed to get in touch with me. On my way out of the office my phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's me Alice. Your not drunk today right?"

"No not currently. I'm leaving the lawyers office. When I get back to my friends house I'm going to check out plane tickets online and I'll let you know when my flight lands."

"So you're serious about this? I'd love to have you here, but you've been married for a couple of years now. Is this what you really want? You know there is no going back to him once your divorce is final. At least it won't make sense if you do."

"Yes I'm sure. To tell you the truth none of my family has liked him, you warned me against him and we've been dealing with the same issues since before we got married. I don't even know why I agreed to marry him, let alone stay with him for so long."

"Okay. Well then call me when you know you are going to be here and I'll pick you up at the airport. Once you get here you do realize that we are going to be drunk for a day or three, right?"

"That's what I'm counting on. Find me some eye candy to look at. I won't do anything until my divorce is final, but I sure as hell could use a change of scenery."

"Oh I have the perfect guy in mind. He's quite different than Jacob, but he's a looker. I promise you won't be disappointed in his looks."

"Good. I'll call you later"

With that I hung up and was pulling into the drive at Mike and Jessica's. Jessica the lifesaver that she is, found a storage unit and put my stuff there while I was with the lawyer. I sat down at the computer and found a flight that took off later that night. I told everyone and packed a suitcase and called Alice on the way to the airport. I left my car at Mike and Jessica's. They thought it would be best if they kept in their garage so that no one especially Jacob would see it. With a few more tears and couple hugs I said goodbye to Mike and Jessica and boarded my flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Never again will I save money buy flying coach. By the time the plane landed I was literally bouncing. I was so impatient that I could no longer sit still. I finally got out of the plane and went to go pick my luggage and that's when I heard it. The annoyingly high-pitched squeal of excitement from Alice.

"Isabella Swan. Look at you! Oh my god. You look almost exactly the same but hotter. Dear lord child what happened since the last time I saw you? When did this body come out of the closet?"

"Jesus Alice shut up. You look pretty good too, but I don't want to talk about my body. It's a product of Jacob and a small reason for the divorce."

"What? You know what I don't want to know right now. Come on I'll take you to my house. We'll get your fixed up and then we're going out. I've talked to my boyfriend and everybody we know is going to the club with us."

"Alice, you are the only person I know here. Please tell me that you are planning to shove me into a room full of our friends and run off with your boyfriend. If that's your plan I will kill you."

"No, it's actually going to be a couple of people and Jasper is at home, so you can meet him before we go out. I got his step-bother to come out with us. He's way different looking than that jerk Jacob Black so if you're interested in that look sorry. However I think he is wicked hot, but I'm in love with his step-brother so…"

"Yeah I don't want to look at another over grown over muscled dark hair dark skinned man thing for a while. So how far away do you live from the airport? 'Cause I'm tired as hell, but I want to go out with you guys tonight."

"I live about forty-five minutes away so sleep on the way and you can sleep some more at the house if you want. Hungry? Want to grab something to eat before we get back?"

"Not really, but I want to eat before we go out. I plan to drink way too much and reminisce old times, if I can remember them. You ready for this?"

"Hell yes sister! Lets go."

We put my one suitcase in the trunk of her car and drove off. I slept the whole to her house. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I guess five hours of sleep goes so far when you're hung over and are on an emotional roller coaster for the past two days.

"We're here Bella wake up."

"Uh just show me the bed, couch, or any other flat surface that I can sleep on."

Alice giggled as we headed into the house. I was a cute little house very suburban. Inside I met Jasper. He was on the tall and a little lanky. He looked like he could have been a very clean-cut guy but there was something in his piercing blue eyes that made him a little dangerous looking. He reminded me of someone anyone could be a friend to anyone, but he would anything to protect the ones he loved. Just by looking at him I could tell that he would be good for Alice. Alice showed me to the guest room where I promptly fell on the bed and into a deep sleep.

"Bella wake up. You still want to go out?"

Already time to wake up?

"Yeah how long was I asleep for?"

"About two and a half hours. You want to eat?"

"Yeah. Let me shower and I come down and eat. Where's your bathroom?"

Alice showed me the bathroom, and I showered as quickly as possible. I didn't realize how hungry I was until half way through the shower. I dressed quickly in jeans and plain white tank. I figured if we were going out Alice would dress me. I went down stairs to find the most bizarre dinner. There was three different pizzas, four boxes of Chinese takeout, a big bowl of salad with three dressing bottles to the side, and something else that resembled red and while vomit. I laughed when I seen everything.

"Alice what is all this?"

"Well we planned on coming back here after the club and I always eat before I go to bed so I won't get that sick in the morning. This is pepperoni pizza, veggie pizza, and Hawaiian pizza; I don't know what all kind of Chinese this is. Jasper just went to go get it and he always picks out different stuff; a green salad obviously and that right there is supposed to be lasagna but I got mad and stirred it all together. My layers kept seeping through. So take your pick of this or whatever else you can find."

"Wow okay. A slice of cheese pizza and some salad. Who am I meeting tonight and if it is more that five people I need to start drinking before we go out."

"Well we are meeting Jasper's sister, Rosalie, her fiancé, Emmett, and Jasper's step brother, Edward. I hope you're not wearing that out tonight."

"No, I thought you could dress me. Since I'm not awkward like I was in high school, you should have more fun with my clothes."

"Sweetheart you were never awkward. Now you're confident and that makes all the difference. I know just what you can wear. So finish eating and we'll get you dressed. Jazz and me already ate and he is in the shower now. I already picked out what I'm wearing so I'll get dressed while you eat."

"Okay. You better make me look good. I don't want to look like an idiot around your friends."

"You'll never look like an idiot."

With that she was gone. I ate slowly trying not to think about Jake and the heart attack he would be having now if he knew that I was about to go out. I was allowed to go out when we were together, not even with him. Right before I got finished Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella. You ready to do this?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm a little nervous. I haven't been to a club in years. Jake would go insane if he knew."

"Was he real jealous?"

"Jealous is an understatement. He told me to start going to the gym so that I be more fit. I did and something snapped in him. He thought I was cheating on him, he wouldn't hardly let me out of the house. Everywhere I went he was there except for the gym. He got crazy right before I left."

"God that sucks. Why would you stay with him for so long if he was like that?"

That was a very good question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't really know. Is Alice done?"

"I don't know let me check. Sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to."

"I know. I just don't want to think about that asshole right now."

I went back into the bedroom I was staying in after I put my dishes in the sink. I sat on the bed for a minute before I got my phone out to call Jessica. I told her that I had got here in one piece and that I was going out tonight.

"Bee-laa, are you ready to get dressed? I've got the perfect outfit for you? What's wrong? You better not start crying."

"Oh god I haven't hears that name in forever. I was hoping you forgot that. No I just got off the phone with a friend back home, and I was talking to Jasper a little bit about Jacob. It's just got me thinking you know? Even though we're getting a divorce there is a part of me that still loves him. A little….Very little."

Alice giggled, "Well lets get you ready and get you out. I don't want you to think about that fucker tonight. You can think about him another time."

Alice quickly shut me and handed me a couple of hangers and some shoes. I went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_What the fuck? I'm way to old for this._

"Alice I don't think I can wear this. I'm not seventeen anymore."

"Put it on and get out here!" Alice yelled through the door.

I put on the tiniest denim skirt I have ever seen and a blood red top. The top was a v-neck that showed way too much cleavage and stopped about two inches above my skirt. She gave me a pair of knee length high-heeled boots. I looked the in the full-length mirror and almost had a heart attack.

"Alice I really don't think I can wear this." I said as a stepped out the bathroom.

"Why? You look so good."

"Alice I'm not a seventeen year old slut looking for a quickie in a public bathroom."

"Whatever. Sit down and let me do you hair."

I sat uncomfortably while she put loose hanging curls at the bottom of my hair. She put just the tiniest bit of black eye makeup on me and called me finished. I have to say I looked good, but was dressed way to young for my age.

Jasper decided that he would be the designated driver. About five minutes after I was ready there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hey guys come in," Alice said as she opened the door.

A tall thin blond girl and tall muscular dark haired man walked with amused expressions on their faces.

"Alice we're here. Can we go?" The blond girl said like she was trying to down play her excitement.

"Rosalie this is Bella. Bella this is Jazz's sister, Rosalie, and her fiancé, Emmett." She gestured to me and I stuck my hand out to shake their hands. Alice turned back to Rosalie and Emmett," Have you guys talked to Edward?"

"Yeah, he said he would meet us there. He said something about hating to go out and that you know it." Emmett said snickering.

"Yeah well he better show up. I promised Bella here that he would be there for her viewing pleasure." Alice said as she gave me a mischievous grin.

"Oh shit. You paid Edward to be a stripper for the night and he agreed?" Emmett laughed.

"Uh Emmett I don't pay people to strip for me. They do it on their own accord." I said. I was starting to get in the mood for a few drinks and a fun night. The whole room erupted in laughter.

"Alice, I think I found a new best friend." Rosalie said still smiling.

"Believe me Rose, when little miss Bella gets in a mood, crazy shit starts flying out her mouth." Alice said. She was probably remembering the days of high school parties we would attend.

"Alice I think I need a few shot before you get me out of the house like this. What do you got?" I said looking down all of the exposed skin that was on display.

"We got some Patron and Jack. We can't usually keep alcohol in the house for that long." She said snickering and giving Jasper an accusing look while he just smiled like six year old winning a national spelling bee.

"Patron. Anyone else want to do one with me?"

"I do" Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all said in unison then snickering.

Everyone except for Jasper took two shots of the tequila and we were on our way. We all piled into Jasper's Yukon and drove about thirty minutes to the club. By the time we got there I was buzzed and everybody's talking on the way and at the bar beside the dance floor had me so distracted that I didn't realize that I was ignoring guys trying to talk to me. Alice and Jasper had just gone to dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett had been dancing since we got there. I was sitting there by myself for no more than one minute taking yet another shot. When someone else approached me.

After about the third guy that tried to talk to me I got pissed.

"Excuse me miss?" The random guy tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned around and pretty sure I looked furious because the guy stepped back half a step.

"If your trying to get my number, get me to go home with you, or do in that germ-filled public bathroom, please leave now before I remove you testicles." I knew I was pretty drunk so I didn't know if that sounded legitimate or not, but I fully planned on grabbing and yanking as hard as I could

Then I thought the only sober person I knew would be better at this. "JASPER!" I yelled hoping that he would hear me over all the noise. He did. He was headed my way. I looked back at unwanted guest and he looked as though he was trying not to laugh. His lips where pressed so tightly together I thought they would get fused together.

Jasper walked up with the biggest smile on his face. He looked at me then the guy and back at me, "You need something Bella?"

"Jasper, I don't think this guy understands me. You mind helping him understand that I won't be fucking anyone tonight." I said eyeing the man off to the side smirking at Jasper and me.

They both sort of snickered

"Jasper, I'm sorry I'm late. Would this be the Alice's friend that you were talking about?" The man was still smiling at me.

"Oh sorry. Bella this is Edward my stepbrother. Edward this is Bella, Alice's friend."

In that moment I felt like the like the biggest moron in the world.

"Oh hey Edward its nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm glad we clear on the "fucking" issue."

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath in and let it out loudly. I looked up and both Jasper and Edward were staring at me with amused smiles. Then the Alice finally decided to come to the rescue me from the awkward silence that was going on.

"Bella come with me to the bathroom."

"Yeah come on." I grabbed her hand and jumped off the stool and dashed towards the bathroom before anyone could say anything else. I stood quickly in the bathroom for a minute before I decided to actually use it. This place was disgusting.

"Alice did you see that? God I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Yes, I did see that and don't worry about it. Edward is a little on the shy when you first meet him so he probably won't be talking about this incident much. He's a good guy so don't worry.

"Alright let's go try to reserve some of the dignity I may or may not have left. I'm so drunk this might be hard to do."

We went back out to the bar next to Jasper and Edward and between them there was five shots. Just as we got up to the bar Rose and Emmett came up behind us. Everyone except for Jasper, of course, did a shot. We stayed at the bar talking and drinking for about two more hours until the bar closed.

"Guys, I think it's time we head back to the house, so we can eat a little something before we pass out" Alice slurred looking at everyone.

"Oh god Alice what is it with this stupid ritual of eating before you go to bed? You know you are still gonna wake up hating the world." Rosalie asked stumbling slightly into Emmett.

We all fell into the Yukon and sang all the wrong lyrics to songs on the radio loudly on the way back to Alice's house. Once we got there everyone seemed to sober up a little bit. That little bit wasn't much and everyone still ate like there was no tomorrow. After almost literally all the food in the house was gone, Emmett knew how to put away some food, Alice thought it would fun to attempt to watch a movie.

After arguing laughing reciting lines from different movies we decided to watch a Tyler Perry movie, because to a bunch of drunk white people there is nothing funny than watching a foul mouthed black woman played by a man. Not even five minutes into the movie Emmett and Rosalie left to go home. They had called a cab so they would get home safely. At about the half way point Alice passed out and Jasper carried her into the bedroom and there they stayed. At point I was only one blink away from falling asleep. I had totally forgot Edward until I fell asleep. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. I didn't realize that I put my head on Edward's lap until I was too far gone. Evidently, he was asleep or didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I fucking hate writer's block. An accomplished author is not supposed to have writer's block this long. I have already written and published four books. I never had problems writing those. What is different this time? Ugh, I have been sitting in front of the computer for three days looking at a blank page. I get aggravated and do anything to give me some sort of inspiration from watch a movie, sit in the park and people watch, read a book or blog, go for a run, listen to music, drink, sleep and nothing happens. This is incredibly frustrating. There is only one thing I can think of that could be causing this. Lack of sex.

God I'm a loser. I haven't slept with a girl in months. I think I might become arthritic way to soon. I type for a living and I have no girlfriend, fucking hell I'm pathetic. At least I got money.

I broke up with my last girlfriend a few months ago. We only dated for three months. I am not that much of a man whore, so no girlfriend = no sex. I don't go around looking for girls either. I have never been very extroverted. I'm not all that introverted either. I'm one of those people that I have to know you to be myself. It's a little strange, but I don't like people knowing too much about me if they are not going to be around for a while. Call self-preservation or shyness I really don't care, but that is how I am. Being that I'm not super out-going I don't meet too many girls. I had my fair share of girlfriends in the past, but the older I get the higher my standards get and not too many girls fit the bill. I'm not like the guy in Shallow Hal, but I like my girls to at least have a brain and know how to use it. When I was younger I would go for the dumbest girl in the world as long as she looked good.

Now I'm 26 single and searching. And I can't think of a damn plot for this new book. Sex with an actual female that I don't have to pay for would help me. Yeah that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Snapping me out of my stare down with the computer the phone rang.

"Please tell me you have an awesome plot for my book, I'm absolutely lost."

"Edward, I don't write. Want to go out and look for inspiration?"

Great Jasper called one of the last people I want to talk to when I'm trying to work.

"Go out? No, but thanks for asking. Is that the only reason you called? You know I don't like clubs."

"Well Alice's friend just flew in and we are all going out tonight us her and Rose and Em. Why don't you come with us? You'll have fun."

"Jasper, I've got to start writing something and don't have time to go out and drink with you assholes trying to distract from my book."

"Uh Edward exactly how much have you written and how could we distract if you don't even have anything to go on? You might find some inspiration in talking to Bella, she's something else."

"Who's Bella? And you would distract me from my brainstorming."

"Loser you've been brainstorming for a week now and have nothing. Bella is Alice's friend. Don't you pay attention?"

"Jasper you calling is distracting. Yes I was paying attention, you never mentioned a name."

"Edward shut up seriously. Tonight we going out and you'll be there do you want to meet at our house before we leave so you can take advantage of the designated driver services that someone will offer or do you want to meet us there?"

With a sigh at the realization that I couldn't get out of this I told him I would meet them there later and hung up before I could get sucked into anything else.

Every now and then Jasper and Alice like to try and fix me up with people and it obviously never worked. I didn't want to set up with this Bella. I just wanted to meet a girl and fall in love or learn to settle like a normal guy.

I decided to get up from the computer and go for a run. Maybe I could finally find something to write about. I was beginning to think about children's books so I wouldn't have to put too much thought into it.

I quickly put on my shoes and left. I decided that I would just run around the neighborhood today. I liked to go to different places to run but today I decided to stay here.

On my run I seen several things that should have got me thinking, but no real thoughts came to mind. So I would just keep the images in my head and work with them when I got back.

I saw kids playing, people walking their dogs, and people tending to their yards. I seen nothing out of the ordinary that I could go on. Then one my way back I seen a couple fighting out in lawn. They were yelling at each other. I know couples fight, but in my neighborhood people kept their fights indoors. I tried not to concentrate on what they were fighting about. All I saw was both of them in casual clothes screaming at each other at the same time, arms waving about in the air a dog barking at them and people across the street openly staring. As I got closer the woman got in car and drove off. The man continued yelling at the car for a while and then huffed and went inside. I began to wonder what could they have been fighting about. I decided to just keep on going till I got home.

When I got in front of my house I saw two dogs humping in my yard.

Great dogs can get some but I can't.

I went inside and went to the computer. I wrote about the fight I saw and thought about what they could have been fighting about. After an hour of typing and thinking I decided to shower. My stench was getting on my nerves as I sat at the computer.

I showered and went back to the computer. Then I started to think. Do I really want to write a love story? If I write about a couple fighting, one of them has to turn out happy in the end. I've wrote, "sorta love stories", but never something completely romantic love with nothing else in the plot. I figured I would just play around with it and see where it goes from there. Once I decided that is what I would do I continued to typed ideas and possibilities. I, of course, got stuck after about another hour. I looked at the time and it was still afternoon so I went out for lunch.

Lunch was interesting. The girl at the checkout counter of the Chinese place I went to was flirty and annoying. She gave me her number. I was polite, I took it and smiled but never once said I would call her. I got home ate and checked e-mails, paid bills and tried to not be so bored until time to leave. I failed miserably. So I played video games for the next three hours.

At about six in the evening I decided that I would clean up a bit before I left. I ended up cleaning my entire house. I finished at about 7:30 and called Rose.

"Hello?" Wow she answered the phone this time.

" Hey Rose you going out tonight with Jazz and Alice tonight?"

"Yeah we're headed out the door to his house right now? You coming over too?"

"No I'll meet y'all at the bar. Where are y'all going to tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll tall Jazz to call you and tell you before we leave."

"Do you know anything about Alice's friend that we are meeting tonight?"

"No, they just told me that she's here for while and asked not to be fixed up with anybody. I suggested to Alice that she hook you and Bella up and Alice refused. Alice said Bella doesn't need a man right now."

Wow I didn't think Alice knew how to stay out of someone's love life

"Uh Alice said that. The same Alice who is always trying to hook somebody up with anybody?"

"Yeah, she didn't say to much other than we're going out, and getting horribly drunk."

"Well I'll meet you at the bar. Don't forget to tell Jazz to call me and let me know where to go."

" Okay bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and went to eat some leftovers before I went out. I finished eating and Jasper called to tell me that they were going to a bar called Eclipse. I showered yet again and got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. I didn't feel like getting dressed so I kept it casual. I started to leave, but got all nervous. I knew that everyone would be there by now so I got in the car and left.

I went inside and looked around until I saw my sibling and their others. I found Rose and Emmett dancing and Jasper and Alice at the bar with talking to another girl. The girl was cute. She was dressed like any other teenage girl looking for someone to go home with. I wondered if she was the Bella that Rose said wasn't looking for a man. If it was it would be a little ironic. A girl dressed like that expecting to go home alone.

I sat for a minute and watched her. Guys were trying to talk to her left and right and she shot them all down. Jasper and Alice went to dance and as they left I heard Alice call her Bella so I knew this was the girl.

I ordered a drink and sat down at the bar to watch her a little longer before I decided to wait with her for everyone else to come back to the bar. Guys were still trying to talk to her and she was obviously getting mad. I figured that maybe if I sat by her the guys would leave her alone so I went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around with a face that scared the shit out of me. I stepped back half a step hoping that she wouldn't scratch my eyes out for trying to help her.

"If your trying to get my number, get me to go home with you, or do me in that germ-filled public bathroom, please leave now before I remove you testicles." She said it a little slurred and the speech with the slur let me know that I wasn't in trouble.

I took a step forward so that I could stand next to her and the bar. She looked and me and called out for Jasper. At that point all I could do was smile. I tried to keep it small, but this whole situation was terribly funny to me.

Jasper walked up to us trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You need something Bella?" He asked with a big ass smile.

"Jasper, I don't think this guy understands me. You mind helping him understand that I won't be fucking anyone tonight." She gave me a smug smirk.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I'm late. Would this be the Alice's friend that you were talking about?" I was still looking at her and smiling.

I know it was bad but seeing people get embarrassed is beyond funny. Jasper looked at Bella and said,

"Oh sorry. Bella this is Edward my stepbrother. Edward this is Bella, Alice's friend."

Inside I was laughing hysterically and dancing, outside I was smiling like an idiot.

"Oh hey Edward it's nice to meet you."

For some reason I felt a little more comfortable around her than other people I had just met so I thought I would try and be funny.

"Likewise, I'm glad we're clear on the 'fucking' issue."

I could tell she was completely mortified and the fact that she was drunk and mortified was terribly funny. I was just smiling and thinking when Alice came up to take Bella off somewhere.

I looked at Jasper for a minute before we both started laughing.

"So that's the Bella that is not looking for a man, but is dressed to kill with her mind hell bent on sex?"

Jasper laughed and nodded

"Sorta, yeah Alice dressed her. You know how Alice is."

"Yes I do. I feel sorry for Bella now."

The girls came back and we all stayed at the bar drinking for the next couple of hours. We laughed and talked and I was genuinely enjoying my time out at a bar drinking with a complete stranger. We were all doing shots and drinking random odd named drinks. More than once that night I thought about my lack of sex and a newcomer and our little circle. I was beginning to hope that I wouldn't be embarrassed when that tidbit of information can out in front a girl as good looking as Bella.

When we decided to leave I was going back to Jasper's house because I had too much to drink to be able to drive my car.

We got to their house and fell into the after drinking hopefully kill hangover before it starts ritual of Alice's. As we sat there eating and talking my mind began to wander. I started feeling to think about plot lines and character development for my new book. I felt a little off that it took meeting a stranger and getting shit-faced drunk to find a story.

We went back into the living room to watch a movie after we got done eating. Alice thought it would be a good idea to get five falling down drunk people to sit down and watch a movie. I thought the idea was a dumb considering either everyone would pass out in weird places all over the living room or Emmett would decide to fuck a drunk Rosalie while trying not to pass out from way to much alcohol while sitting still. I decided that I was to drunk to really care and went along with the idea.

A few minutes after the movie started Emmett and Rosalie left. By this point my eyelids were getting heavy and my mind was not processing anything. I sat there for a minute staring at the TV wonder why I was watching a movie here instead of at my house in my bed. I propped my elbow on the arm of couch and rested my cheek on my fist and dozed off. Right before I really fell asleep I heard some shuffling and someone saying goodnight. I assumed the next person was leaving and decided that I wasn't moving. I took a deep breath in and smelled something a little off. It wasn't the regular house smell that was in the living room but it smelled like a person suddenly walked past or something. Whoever walked past me or moved smelled really fucking good. When that smell didn't go away I decided I was probably dreaming and fell into a deep alcohol induced sleep.


End file.
